Blizzard of '68
by sido4727
Summary: The backstory of what happened dealing with the Blizzard of '68. Jack Frost meets Pitch Black for the first time. 3-4 part story. I'll update when I get the chance.
1. Chapter 1

A sly grin slid across Pitch's face as his golden eyes bore into the soul of the terrified boy in front of him. The fear in those blue eyes surged through his body, making his power grow as he simply waited for a verbal response.

"Who… who are you?" the boy stammered with a shaky voice, desperately trying to sound strong.

"Why, I'm a spirit, like you," Pitch replied.

The boy raised a frightened brow.

"My name is Pitch Black," He reached out a bony hand to the white-haired boy. "What is yours?"

The blue eyes went from his gray hand to his golden eyes, fright still shining through the blue.

"I'm… Jack Frost," he murmured before taking Pitch's hand.

"Nice to meet you,_ Jack_. I'm sorry I scared you." The dark man slightly emphasized the name as he helped Jack up.

'It, it's fine," the boy responded, now averting his eyes from Pitch.

Pitch frowned for a moment, then turned towards the pond Jack had nervously been standing beside. The ice, which had once covered the body of water, was now breaking. The sunlight made the cold water sparkle and shimmer like the way a pile of silver glints under moonlight. He'd just given Jack a nightmare about drowning in said pond, which actually wasn't far from the truth. The boy had drowned in _this very pond _in his past life; if he knew he never told anyone about it.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Pitch continued, folding his hands behind his back. He noted Jack's nervous movements beside him.

"Yeah, I guess," Jack quietly replied.

Silence came, ringing in both their ears for a long moment. Pitch noticed Jack was still shuffling nervously to his right. The boy was probably trying to figure out what to say next, or maybe how to get away. Pitch knew what he would do, and wasn't surprised when Jack finally spoke.

"So… Pitch," Jack glanced up at him, looking like he was about to ask a question.

Pitch stayed still and paused before answering. "Yes?"

Jack paused and then sighed, staring out at the water. He lightly hit the bottom of his staff on the ground, making a tiny circle of frost on the cold grass, no more than 3 inches in diameter. Pitch smirked lightly, now knowing his plan would fit perfectly into place. Jack didn't notice and finally asked him a question he'd been expecting to hear.

"You're the Boogeyman, right?" Jack cocked his head in Pitch's direction as he asked the question.

"Why, yes I am," Pitch replied. He smiled lightly and quietly huffed. "How did you know?"

"I… just… have heard about you," Jack said, once again averting his eyes.

"Hm," Pitch looked back out on the pond. "A lot of spirits have."

He smoothly stepped away from Jack, who, now full of questions, scrambled after him.

"So wait, you're the guy who gives everyone nightmares?" Jack asked, stopping his feet.

Pitch took a few more steps and stopped. With his back to the boy, he let a grin crawl across his face that Jack couldn't see.

"Well, yes I do," he said, making his face serious as he turned back to his fellow spirit. "That's my job, my purpose," he paused for effect, pretending to think. He raised an invisible brow as he turned back to Jack. "What is yours?"

The world seemed to stop for a long moment as Jack suddenly realized what Pitch had asked. Something like reality seemed to hit him like a blow to the gut, forcing him to take a deep breath. His face painfully revealed his feelings.

"I… I don't know…" he finally said. He slung his staff over his shoulder, his head lowered. "It seems like I'll never know."

Pitch stepped back to Jack, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Jack," he said reassuringly. "I know you will find out what your purpose is."

"You think so?" Jack asked, giving him a half-hopeful glance.

"Of course!" Pitch said, his voice filling with (faked) hope. "I know you can," he paused, a smile on his face. It dropped as he continued. "But you have to find it for yourself, Jack. I can't help you."

Jack's face fell as Pitch straightened himself. The Boogeyman smiled at Jack's lowered head, his plan falling into place.

"You can't help me?" Jack stated more than asked as he looked at Pitch once more.

"No, I cannot," he replied, slightly shaking his head. "If the Man in the Moon would let me, I would."

Jack blinked and then narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Wait, he talks to you?"

"Why yes, of course," Pitch said. "He talks to everyone."

Jack stared at him stupidly. Now Pitch was slightly confused. Didn't Jack know this?

"So he talks to you, but not to me?" Jack asked, a twinge of anger in his voice. "He hasn't said anything to me in 150 years and he still talks to _you_?"

"Now, now, Jack," Pitch said in an attempt to calm him down. He raised his arms in a 'calm down' manner. "There is no need to get angry."

"Oh really? Why? Why shouldn't I?" Jack asked, now shouting. His face was now twisted with anger.

"Because," Pitch said calmly, dropping his arms, "it could be your downfall,"

With that, his figure melted into Jack's shadow, disappearing from sight.

* * *

**Hiya guys!**

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while.**

**This'll probably be a 3-part or 4-part story, not quite sure yet.**

**I'll try to get back to "A New Guardian" soon.**

**Please read, rate, and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack gasped and jumped in surprise, staring in horror at his own shadow. He spun around wildly, searching the area for the dark mysterious man. He knitted his brows, suddenly noticing how dark it was.

He couldn't see the pond. It seemed like he was in a dark cave… but there weren't any walls. A confused frown crawled across his face. This was not the pond anymore. He took a step.

_CRACK!_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed, feeling his stomach in his throat as he plummeted through the air. His hands flailed around as his staff slipped from his grasp.

_THUD!_

"Ah!" Jack grunted, landing flat on his back.

He grunted again when his staff landed on his stomach. He sat up, moaning, slipping his staff to the ground as he did so. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling the large bump that was forming. The white-haired boy glanced up in the faint light, trying to find the hole he'd fallen through.

_SCRAPE!_

Jack's staff was suddenly grabbed and jerked into the shadows, causing him to yell in pain as his arm was nearly yanked out of its socket. With lighting speed the wooden staff was gone.

"NO!" he shouted, scrambling after the piece of wood.

It was too late. The staff had melted away into the darkness. Jack stopped crawling, not wanting to leave the circle of faint light. The safety zone was maybe 10 feet in diameter, a perfect circle that showed the ground's brown color.

Jack rose to his feet, staring into the blackness that had taken his staff away. Something stirred behind him, making him turn around. His eyebrows furrowed again as he tried to see into the darkness. Something was there, Jack knew. Warning signals were blaring in his head.

Those warning signals were answered when something big moved behind Jack.

Jack drew a quick breath and spun around, suddenly feeling extremely naked without his staff. He spun his head around like a periscope searching for danger. He felt his heartbeat quicken.

Another movement to his left made his heart beat so hard in his chest that he thought for sure whoever was in the darkness could hear it. He took a deep breath to calm himself, trying to convince his mind that this was all a dream.

_SNAP!_

Jack whirled around, almost gasping for breath. He was terrified into silence as he stared into the wall of blackness. A low growl filled the air that was so powerful that it seemed to shake the floor. He boy made his hands into tight fists. He didn't know where the sound was coming from. He was completely defenseless.

Suddenly, the growling stopped.

_Mrow?_

"Huh?" Jack asked as he turned around.

He almost laughed out loud at what he saw. A kitten, no bigger than a small pitcher, sat at the center of the brown circle. It cocked its head at Jack, curious of him. Jack smiled at it, taking a few steps forward.

"Awe, hey," he said, squatting down to pet the feline. "Were you the one who was scaring me?"

He chuckled as the young silver-colored cat began to purr under his hand. Its blue eyes closed as it leaned into his palm. Jack stopped scratching the cat's neck and picked it up.

"You're pretty cute," he said. He lifted the animal up to his face. "You know, you remind me of a-SNOW LEAPORD!"

He shouted the last couple words as the kitten morphed into its true form. Its claws, once so dainty and feeble, became thick, deadly weapons. Its teeth became dagger-like and snapped in its jaws. Its body almost split open as hard muscle grew on its body. Its blue eyes, once so innocent and sweet, were now dark and cold.

Jack dropped the cat as it began to transform, jumping back in surprise. He breathed heavily once more as his feet slid backward in the dirt, his eyes not leaving the big cat when it finally came into its true form.

The snow leopard's tail twitched eagerly as it crouched know to the ground, ready to pounce. The same low growl Jack had heard earlier rumbled from deep in its throat. Its eyes never left Jack's as it waited for the spirit to slip up.

Jack didn't notice just how close he was to the edge of the circle of light. He was too terrified for his life as he stepped farther and farther away from the predator. He stepped backwards, suddenly seeing in his peripheral vision how close the darkness was. At the same time his heel felt something like the edge of a cliff. He glanced down.

_RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW_

* * *

**Hey sorry about the wait.**

**Anyways, here is Part 2.**

**Please read, rate, and review!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Jack eyes flew open as he shot up from an unsettling slumber. His eyes wildly searched for the terror of his dream, but the snow leopard was nowhere to be seen. Only dark shadows tricked his eyes until a horrendous rumbling shook the ground. Jack whipped his head around and tried to stand up, but cowered when he saw, to his horror, a herd of ink black horses charging for him at full speed.

Jack scrambled in the dirt, just barely rolling out of the way as the horses thundered by, their sharp hooves making so much noise the boy thought his ears would explode. As he rolled, he clamped his hands over his ears in a pitiful attempt to shut out the deafening noise. He folded into a fetal position, realizing once again that his staff was gone and that he was completely defenseless.

Suddenly something wrapped around his waist and yanked him across the dirt. He screamed and dug his fingers into the ground, clawing desperately for his freedom, but to no avail.

Jack suddenly felt himself falling; he attempted to cry out but his voice was so worn out by now all he could muster was a pitiful whine when he landed. He he had fallen what was maybe 10 feet before once again landing on his back, making a cloud of dust puff up around him and abruptly cutting off his screams with a grunt. He coughed as he sat up, squinting into the dim light for anything that was discernable.

It was quiet, way too quiet for anyone who could think clearly's suspicions. But Jack was utterly terrified, and was hoping for something, anything, good to land in his sights as he looked over his surroundings. He blinked. Then blinked again.

Was that…? Could it be…? His sta-

"Wha' th'a bloody fuckin' hell, mate?!" A voice boomed threateningly into Jack's ears.

"Wha-? What?" Jack sputtered, his eyes fluttering open.

"Ya know wha' th'a bloody hell I mean!" The voice boomed again from a large shape above him.

Jack shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. He yelped when he was picked up by the collar of his hoodie from where he had been apparently fast asleep and into the rough bark of a pine tree.

"Well?"

Jack stared into furious green eyes for a moment, not processing anything for a few seconds. Then his eyes wandered to thick, gray fur and large rabbit ears. What was this? A giant rabbit? Jack looked down to see a large paw, with thick claws digging into his hoodie, and two even larger hind paws (with even thicker claws) quite a few feet beneath him buried in a good six inches of snow.

Jack looked back at the creature holding him hostage and frowned. The only thing wrong that he could see was that he was being threatened by an obviously irate rabbit-kangaroo thing in snow.

Snow..._six inches_ of snow...rabbit...kangaroo...wait...not good. Kangaroos didn't like snow if he remembered correctly.

Jack yelped as he was suddenly dropped into the snow.

"Look, mate I got more importan' things ta do than sit here an' play guessin' games with ya. I've got anotha' million eggs ta hide so ya better give me a good reason why a blizzard happened on Easter Sunday in _April_!" The creature all but growled, a scowl across his face.

Eggs? What was he…

Easter...eggs...rabbit…

Crap.

Jack scrambled (hahahaha I'm punny) to his feet, reaching for his staff.

"Look, look. I'm sorry! This wasn't me!" He said, gesturing to the snow-blanketed land around them.

"Yeah, an' Easter isn't a holiday!" The Easter Bunny retorted with a snort, obviously not amused.

"I'm serious!" Jack insisted. "I met the Boogeyman and he-"

"There's no way ya could've met Pitch Black," the Easter Bunny replied, leaning towards Jack to emphasize his words. "He went out with tha' Dark Ages. _500 years ago_."

"Really?" Jack saucily shot back. "He was standing right there next to…"

He pointed to the shore of the...wait...where was the pond? "me..." He finished.

He shot forward, brushing past the kangaroo-rabbit thing as his blue eyes scanned the ground for any sign of the pond or Pitch.

"But...I was by the pond!" Jack said in disbelief, bending down and burying his hands in the snow. "He scared me and then helped me up and-"

A paw clamped on Jack's shoulder and roughly forced him to stand up and turn around.

"Look kid. I've got betta' things ta do than listen to your bull dust," The Easter Bunny pointed a furry digit at Jack. "_You're_ tha' only Winta' Spirit here tha' coulda caused this mess! Now rack off!"

* * *

An evil smile curled around Pitch's lips as he listened from the shadows. Part one of the 40 year plan was over with. 40 years was a long time to most mortals, but to a spirit like Pitch it was nothing compared to the torture he'd been through in the past hundreds of years.

Easter was ruined, thanks to the miserable boy Jack Frost and the horrible temper of E. Aster Bunnymund.

What was even better was that Bunny didn't believe Jack. Not only would it ruin the boy's self esteem, it also meant that the foolish Guardians _agreed_ with the hot-tempered spirit.

Pitch chuckled under his breath as Bunny stormed off to try and save Easter. It was pitiful, really; he had no chance of saving Easter whatsoever. Soon the lights would be going out and the Pookan Warrior would be reduced to nothing but a fox's prey.

Too bad the Pooka was smarter than the average fox; a good chase would make for a fabulous show.

Pitch was startled from his thoughts when a strong gust of wind blew through the air. He hummed as he looked up to see a blue hoodie flying into the air, a slight smirk on his face.

"Happy Easter, _Jack Frost_," Pitch mused.

He heard a yelp some distance away, obviously the mighty Easter Bunny morphing into his pitiful smaller self. He turned toward the noise and chuckled.

"And Happy Easter _Bunnymund_."

* * *

***sigh* FINALLY!**

**I apologize so so so much to anyone who's been following this story.**

**I've been busy with school and family and...yeah. It's been rough.**

**But anyways, here's the last chapter. A little late for Easter but hey it's close enough.**

**Please Read, Rate, and Review!**

**:)**


End file.
